Corpse Party:Chimichangas?
by Lavernius Tucker The Aqua Man
Summary: "It's me! Deadypool! And this time, we are gonna be going in on some spoooky stuff!" Inspired by Omen of Death. Rated M cuz Corpse Party and Deapool.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, my fellow peoples! I saw how you guys liked my first fanfic, so I decided to do another one! Corpse Party again... yeah I know. But this time Deadpool is in it! I decided to make this crossover after I was heavily inspired by The Omen of Death's Deadpool-Corpse Party crossover, so go check him out please and-

 **"Hey, narrator, shut the hell up! Is this about you, or us?"**

 _"Give the kid a break, this is his second fanfiction. Also, he's the narrator, so he kinda has to talk if we want our story to progress."_

"Bullshit! If he wants to write a fanfic about us, he'd better do it right! I'm not some fictitous fuckboy who won't know if his story is shit! I demand quality!"

 _"Well, if you want quality, look no further than a fanfiction story about us getting trapped in an abandoned japanese school where ghost children and insane people congregate and schoolchildren die grusome deaths while misery and sadness cloud the atmosphere."_

 **"Yeah, but not this time! We're gonna kick ghost butt!"**

 _"With what? Swords and guns? I don't think that we're exactly Ghostbusters material."_

"Guys, guys, shut the fuck up. Ok, narrator, you can go ahead and do the story, but if you fuck it up, you're gonna be the paper doll!"

Erm, right. First we should tell the readers which voice in your head is which.

 _"I am Deadpool's voice of reason. I try to keep him from doing something stupid, which doesn't always happen, as you can tell."_

 **"Hah! Voice of reason? More like voice of pussies! I'm Deadpool's fun-loving voice! We usually get along!"**

"Ok, narrator, what's next?"

Well, now I tell the story.

"Alright! Let the story commence!"

Deadpool sat in his apartment, legs up on the sofa. He was watching videos on his phone.

"I loved that one with the Go Pro falling down the stairs. Ahaha! How did they get the footage?"

 _"Ever heard of memory cards?"_

 **"What? You can put memories on a card?"**

 _"Well, not exactly. It's more like information. Information on a card."_

 **"Well why don't they call it a 'information card'?"**

Deadpool rolled his eyes. He was used to his voiced rambling about random things. Then, he saw something that caught his eye.

"Hey, guys. Shut the hell up for a second. Look, a Corpse Party anime."

 _"Hmm, maybe we could watch it to learn about what we are getting ourselves into."_

Deadpool's voice was referring to the charm that they were about to do, Sachiko Ever After, which he was going to use to get into the world of Corpse Party.

 **"Sachi-who? And why don't we just play the game?"**

 _"Because the author is poor."_

"What? What the fuck is he using to write this story with, then?"

 _"A tablet."_

"Alright, fine. We'll watch this stupid fucking anime. Not like we have anything better to do."

Deadpool made popcorn, sat down, and watched all four episodes of Corpse Party:Tortured Souls. After he was finished, he reflected on it.

"Holy shit, what a fuckin snooze-fest."

 **"I don't get it. Why did the girl kill people in revenge? Why didn't she just kill the principal and go?"**

 _"Because then the screenwriters wouldn't have anything to write about."_

"Well did they have to do it with all the fuckin' crying and shit? I mean, they put boobs in it-props- but no gunfights or anything? What about car chases and blowing shit up?"

 _"I don't think they intended it to have any of that because it's supposed to be a HORROR game."_

 **"Well, we can do that for them, right?"**

"You're goddamn right! Let's do this!"

Deadpool pulled out a paper doll from his magic satchel and put it on the coffee table.

"Uh-oh. Problem here!"

 **"What? Did we forget something?"**

 _"We can't do the charm with one person. The directions say at least two."_

"Hmmm, we may need to get an extra player here. WEASEL! GET YOUR BEHIND UP HERE, AMIGO!"

"Coming, Wade. What is it?"

A short man with glasses came upstairs. He was wearing a green hoodie and had oil on his fingers.

"Weasel! Have I got something for you, my friend. We are going to do this friendship charm, and then we will be happy forever and shit."

"Uhh, ok. What do I do?"

"That's what I like to hear! Now, put your hand on this doll. Good. Now say in your head, Sapi-Uhh... Serki-No wait, that's not right either. God! What was her fuckin' name again?!"

 _"Sachiko."_

"Right, right. Sachiko. Say Sachiko, we beg of you three times in your head."

 **"Wouldn't that be five, because of us?"**

 _"We have only one head."_

 **"Ahh, good point."**

The two were silent, as they both said the words three times.

"Ok! Now, we pull the doll apart!"

They did so.

"Ok, now hold on to that bitch and keep it somewhere save, like in your pocket or some shit."

"Uhh, Wade, I don't see how this is supposed to make us friends forever."

"Ahh, shut up asshole!"

All of a sudden, the ground began to shake. Deadpool and Weasel crouched down, trying to avoid being thrown around.

"Wade, what did you do?"

"Hey, Weasel. Relax! I knew this was going to happen."

"What? You what?"

The ground opened up, swallowing the two in a black void. Deadpool had one last word before everything was silent:

"LET'S GET THE CHIMI-FUCKIN-CHANGAS OUT!"

"Dang! That wasn't half-bad! I like it!"

 **"Tune in next time to see some explosions and shit! Right narrator?"**

Right!


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, this guy couldn't wait one fuckin' hour to make another chapter? Holy shit, he needs a job!"

 _"Hey, at least it means we get to churn out chapters faster."_

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Begin chapter 2!"

Deadpool woke up in a dark, stingy room, littered with chairs.

"Where are we? Some kinda classroom?"

 _"Well, the game does take place in a school."_

"Yeah, yeah. We get it. Place intertwines with the plot, now how do we get outta here?"

 **"Get out? We just got here!"**

 _"Plot, moron. The plot."_

"Um... Excuse me, are you talking to yourself?"

Deadpool whirled around.

"Who the heck are-Oh, you're that kid from the show! The one who...ahhh...I don't remember, but something happens to you, and uh...your sister gets chased by Michael Jackson."

The boy and his sister both sweatdropped apon hearing this.

"What? Michael Jackson? I don't think I understand."

"Long story. Your name's like, Satota or something like that, right?"

"Uhhh, Satoshi?"

"Oh, right. Those names are so hard to pronounce."

"That's pretty understandable. Uhh, my sister's name is-"

"Oh! Oh! Wait, don't tell meeeeee...uhhhh... Yu...yuyuyuyuyuuu...Yufalfa!"

"Yuka," The girl corrected.

"Goddamnit!"

"Good guess, though." Satoshi said, grinning. "And you are...?"

"Oh, come on! Red, tight spandex? White eye-slits? The thing on my belt?"

Satoshi thought for a minute. "Hmmm, nope. Yuka?"

The girl shook her head.

Deadpool covered his eyes. "I...need a minute."

He walked out of the classroom, leaving both Mochidas scratching their heads.

"How in the world do they not know who Deadpool is?"

 _"They live in an alternate universe."_

 **"Bullshit! Everyone's heard of the Merc With A Mouth!"**

"Not these two geeks, apparently."

 _"Can we just go on with the story?"_

"Fine."

Deadpool walked back into the room, eyes closed. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the Merc With A Mouth, the Spandex Sovereign, Mister Weapon X Program himself, Deadpool!" Then he opened his eyes.

"They're...gone."

 _"That was a pretty cool intro, though."_

 **"Yeah, but now we're all alone! That's no fun!"**

"Relax, you know we're gonna meet other people, right narrator?"

As he said this, he took the piece of paper that he had torn for the charm.

"If not, he's gonna look exactly like this when I'm finished with him!"

 _"Usually it's not a good idea to threaten the narrator, you know."_

 **"Oh really? What's he gonna do? Have us get stabbed by a pair of rusty scissors?"**

 _"Have our powers get taken away by some dark magic and then die some horrible, gruesome death?"_

"Who cares? This is a fanfiction, not an actual comic made by the capital 'M' as in 'Marvel' geeks. Sure, we can die in this, but not in our universe!"

 _"Speaking of our universe, where did Weasel go?"_

 **"Oh yeah, I forgot about that guy!"**

 _"Forgot? How long has he helped us?"_

"Jeebus Nicholas, you two sound like an old married couple! We'll find Weasel eventually, ok?"

Just then, a giggle rang out. Deadpool turned around. A small, black-haired girl stood right in front of him, smiling.

"Interesting. I have seen many toys come and go, but you seem...different."

"Oh, it's you, Creepy Mackenzie. Sachitol, right?"

 _"Sachiko."_

"Fuck!"

Sachiko seemed a bit put off by this.

"How did you know my-Nevermind. Let's see if your blood matches the color of your suit!"

She said, as she plunged a pair of scissors into Deadpool's heart. She laughed maniacally, as blood spilled out of his chest. She brought his head up to see her sadistically lick the blood off the weapon, and then everything was dark.

 **"Wait, wait. Does that mean we're dead?"**

 _"Obviously not, the narrator needed a clever way to bring the chapter to an end."_

"Chapter 3, Coming soon to a geek like you! When we find that asshole Weasel, and two hot chicks, Namco and Cycle!"

 _"Naomi and Seiko."_

"Shut up, Weeaboo Wiggins!"

 **"Haha, you said 'Wiggins'"**

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey there, dipshits! Welcome to Chapter Tres!"

 _"Before we start, the narrator felt it necessary to make an announcement."p_

"Well, hurry the fuck up! This is cutting into my runtime!"

Err, right. Hey everyone! Just a quick update before we start. I'm starting to feel a little better, so now I can go to school. As a result, I won't be uploading chapters as fast as I did with the TeamFortress 2 story.

 **"What? That's bullshit! Why do we have to wait?!"**

Well, look on the bright side. I'll have more time to plan, which means better chapters!

"Yeah, they better be, or else!" *Puts a finger across his neck*

...Roll Chapter 3.

"...Together my ass! I-What? S-Seiko, look, that corpse is...moving!"

"What? But I thought he had a hole in his chest! I-It's gone! What is happening?"

"Oh, my chest! I think that's my liver!"

Deadpool opened his eyes to see two teenage girls standing up, looking down at him.

 **"Why did we black out if we got hit in the heart?"**

 _"Well, it's possible the blood-flow was stopped to our brain momentarily."_

"Oh, real observant, Captain Obvious. We run off for one second and some ball-busting ghost girl turns us into an arts-and-crafts project. Well I got a news flash for her! We aren't playing anymore games! BRING ON THE NOISE!" Deadpool said as he got up. He didn't seem to notice the two girls looking at him in complete surprise.

"Umm, are you ok?" Seiko asked worriedly.

"Okay? I just became the poster child of why you shouldn't run with scissors, other than-Wait, who said that?"

He whirled around, taking in the sight of two beautiful Japanese schoolgirls, their uniforms bright yellow.

 **"Jackpot!"**

 _"Sweet mother of-"_

"Wade! There you are! I've been looking all over for-Oh, hey there ladies."

"Weasel!"

The two girls waved, smiling.

"Well, what took you so long, amigo?"

"Well, a certain someone decided he had nothing better to do than send us to hell."

"Ahh, fuck you, you crazy bastard."

"Uhh, you two know each other?"

Deadpool turned to the girls. "Yep, me and ol' Weasel go way back! By the way, I'm Deadpool. Naimal and Psylocke, right?"

"Uhh, my name's actually Naomi, and she's Seiko."

"Gahh!"

 _"You're not even trying!"_

"I know, but it's hard!"

"Nice to meet you, Deadpool-san," Seiko said, bowing.

"What? I'm not your son!"

 _"'San' means 'friend', idiot."_

"Ahh, haha. I knew that."

All of a sudden, the floor started rumbling again.

"Another earthquake?" Naomi asked.

"How does an earthquake happen in another dimension? That doesn't make any sense! Oh my fucking god!" Deadpool exclaimed as a hole opened up right on top of him and Seiko. He pushed her out of the opening just in time, but was unable to get out of the way himself.

"Weasel, take care of the ladies, willya?"

"Deadpool-san! No!"

Blackness again. Deadpool wakes up in the middle of a hallway. A scream rings out.

"Holy shit, that sounded bad!"

 _"It's coming from over there!"_

Deadpool opened the door to see a familiar girl in a dark blue dress suit tied to a table, while a naked man, half skinned, held a knife, about to plunge it into her eye.

"Hey, it's Yogurt!"

 _"Yuka!"_

"Would you stop that!"

The man whirled around. "Who the hell are you?"

Yuka looked up, seeing the familiar red suit.

"Help me! Please!" She screamed, crying in-between her short breaths.

"Never fear, Yugoslavia! Deadpool is here to save the day!"

 _"For the last time, it's-Oh, forget it! Just save Yuka already!"_

Deadpool sprang into action, leaping over the table and shooting the man in the foot. He yelped in pain, and dropped his knife, clutching the wound. He then cut Yuka free.

"Run along now, Miss Luka! Uncle Deadpool has some unfinished business to attend to!"

Yuka nodded, before hugging the man who saved her, saying, "Thank you, Deadpool-chan!" And ran out of the room. Deadpool then turned to Kizami, still lying on his back in pain.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A class 'A' douche-nozzel, who needs a seriously long time-out!"

The man struggled to his feet, taking his knife, before stabbing him in the neck. Blood spurted out, and he laughed, saying, "You are the one who will be getting a time out!" Then, he stopped short. His foe wasn't collapsing. Didn't even flinch. He had a knife embedded in his throat, and he wasn't dying! The man sputtered, dumbfounded at this. "Y-You're...not dead?"

Deadpool took the knife in his hand, and, pulling it out, released another spurt of blood. The man watched in horror as the stab wound grew back, like nothing had touched it. Deadpool grinned.

"What's the matter? Never seen a healing factor before? Pretty cool, huh? I wonder, can you do the same?" He said as he grabbed the man-Kizami-by the throat. Kizami's eyes were wide open in pure fear. "N-No! Please! I beg you!" Deadpool seemed put off by this.

"Oh, oh! Now you're begging for mercy! Let me ask you something. How many times did you listen to that little girl before you decided to try and end her fucking life, huh? Oh, wait. Don't tell me, I already know. Zero!" And with that, he plunged a katana into his neck, killing him instantly.

 **"Boooring! Can we blow shit up now, please?"**

"Oh! I know! Let's blow up shit when we meet the last 4 people!"

Chapter 4, coming soon! Last chapter!


End file.
